Descent to Darkness
by Taichi L. Yagami
Summary: A chosen hero's lonely venture begins to unfold.
1. Prologue

**Descent to Darkness **

_Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or its characters except the ones that I make up. _

**Chapter One-Prologue**

For more than two years since the death of Okaiwa, the digital world has been drastically changed to cope with his demise. The digimon have been forming partners with humans more than ever and more humans are welcome into the digital world.

Everything was set straight again thanks to the new and the old digidestined. At least until something drastic that will change one digidestined's life forever.

It's a beautiful summer Monday in Odaiba, Japan with clear skies and a very bright sun. The streets are full of life with bustling activity as one 17 yr. old individual with long, brown chestnut hair wearing black trousers, a black cut-off sleeve shirt, and black Nike tennis shoes was making his way through the city streets.

Taichi ran all the way from his apartment that was two blocks away so he was occasionally gasping in between breaths as he tried to get to his destination.

'I hope I'm not too late,' he thought as he sidestepped out of the way from an incoming pedestrian.

The Odaiba High School was starting to appear in his sights and Taichi squinted to see five individuals practicing on the soccer field.

Taichi glanced at his watch which read 5:30 p.m. He silently sighed to himself and picked up his pace. Yamato, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke were patiently waiting for their friend and leader of the digidestined to show. Of course you probably know that Yamato and Sora are dating. Yamato sighed and glanced at his watch.

"It's 5:45. We've been waiting for Taichi for the past hour now and he still hasn't showed up. At least he should have told us that he wouldn't come," Yamato sighed.

Sora looked at him in pity.

"Come on Yamato we can wait for a little while longer. I know Taichi and he won't be late for t...," she paused as she heard a lone yell in the distance.

Hikari beamed as she recognized the voice.

"There he is," she exclaimed.

She was right of course, as her brother stood there at the entrance of the field folding his arms across his chest with a tired, but content smile on his face. Yamato frowned and walked up to him with his fists balled up. Sora walked beside him so she could try to prevent the two from fighting.

Ever since she started dating Yamato, Sora could sense Taichi's separation from her and the group because even though he agreed to it on Christmas Day when they were going to see Yamato play, she felt that he didn't truly want her to go and was hurting inside when they became a couple. Now there was tension between the two and Taichi wasn't the one who was giving out most of it.

He could sense that Yamato was afraid that Sora might still like him even though they were together. Taichi never wanted to fight for Sora if it came to it that Sora wanted Yamato over him. Yamato had threatened him before and that's what caused the tension between them.

Taichi paused out of his thoughts as he looked at Yamato who was now boiling in anger. The red was sweeping across his cheeks while Sora was holding his hand to calm him down. Yamato sighed and gave his girl a kiss on the cheek and looked at him with stern eyes.

"Taichi, I know that you didn't want to come here but since you did anyway I won't yell at you," he paused as he regained his composure and received a smile from Sora.

"Now since all of us are here, we can begin our friendly game of soccer. I know it's been a while since we played but with effort we can do it just like old times," he concluded with a smile forming on his face.

The rest of the group nodded and proceeded to get ready for the big three v. three exhibition match. Taichi smiled then nodded. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an old digivice.

"Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke." he paused as they turned around to face him with questioning eyes.

He smiled and continued, "I'm resigning as leader of the digidestined."

They all looked at him in shock and even in more shock as he threw the digivice at the feet of Yamato. Daisuke was the first to break out of the coma-like state.

"W-W-Why?" Daisuke stuttered.

Taichi turned around to look at the sunset. The way the sun's rays reflected every fiber on Taichi's hair gave it an almost ethereal look. For a moment, the digidestined thought he was glowing. He sighed peacefully and turned back around.

"I've decided to do some exploring with Agumon. We're going to be out for a while and there would be no need for me to continue as leader if I'm going to be out for a long time. I've already talked it up with Gennai and he seemed to not have any problems with me doing this. Of course, my parents were a different story. I had to practically coax them and tell them that I will write and call them as soon as possible. Once we've finished here then we're off to the digital world," he paused as his sister started to sniff.

He walked up to her and hugged her. Hikari looked up at him and the tears were starting to fall down.

"Why are you doing this, Taichi?" she asked through muffled sobs.

He gazed at her face with somber eyes.

"I've discovered that there's more out there for me. A call perhaps that beckons me to venture forth, out into the unknown. I'm really sorry Kari," he sighed.

She nodded and left his embrace. Yamato fake coughed which got everyone's attention and looked directly at his ex-leader.

"So, since you are leaving on an adventure, who is going to take your place as leader of the destined?" he asked.

Taichi glared at him briefly, before he shook it off noticing Sora's glance.

"Yamato you should definitely know that it's you that will take the place as leader since you were my second in-command. I hope you're ha-," he paused in shock as he saw Yamato grin and made a 'yes' gesture.

Taichi sighed and turned around.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 8:30 a.m., so I had to see you guys one last time. I hope there will be a chance that I will see you again but I won't make any promises except to my parents. Digidestined, farewell!"

And after he took in his friends and former teammates one last time, he ran out of the soccer field and also out of their lives.

**_Chapter One End..._**


	2. The Start of a New Journey

**Descent to Darkness **

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or its characters except for the ones that I make up.

_Last time, Taichi ran from the soccer field leaving all of his friends in shock telling them his decision on quitting the digidestined. _

_"I've discovered that there's more out there for me than staying here." _

_And now what new adventures await our hero?_

* * *

**_Chapter Two - The Start of a New Journey_**

Getting up at the crack of dawn, Taichi started to pack his things up in a black duffel bag. The regular stuff you normally pack: clothes, undergarments, hygiene pack, emergency supplies, and food. He also packed a few survival equipment which consisted of a machete and a flare gun. After he finished packing, he decided to cook himself a little breakfast.

'Hmm...nothing like a home cooked meal to get you started for a long journey ahead,' he sighed to himself as he started to prepare his breakfast.

Over the years, Taichi learned from his mother how to cook better dishes than what he knew already; even though his mom always cook some of the weirdest foods. As he finished putting the last seasoning on his scrambled eggs, he took a seat at the table to count the time left on his time.

'Ten more minutes and my little treat will be complete,' he thought silently.

The timer stopped and Taichi smiled to himself as he got up from the chair to fix his plate. His ears perked up to the sound of yawning and groaning as he saw his family standing in the kitchen giving him curious glances. He smiled at them and prepared the table. Hikari immediately rushed to help him while their parents took a seat at the table.

Taichi stood outside of Sunnyview Apartments with a digivice in one hand and his duffel bag in the other. All of his friends and family came to see him off. He glanced at his watch which read 2:30 p.m. Thoughts of never seeing his friends and family again were beginning to surface. He shook his head and smiled as his sister came up to him to give him a light hug.

"I'm gonna miss you!" cried Hikari.

Taichi came out of the hug and patted his sister on the head.

"Me too."

He stooped down a bit to meet at eye level with her.

"You stay strong for me okay, and don't worry about me."

Hikari nodded with light tears in her eyes and left to stand by Takeru. Koushiro came up next and gave Taichi a firm handshake. He then pulled out a miniature communicator and gave it to him.

"Here you go, Taichi. So we can keep in touch."

Taichi hugged Koushiro and Koushiro started to cry lightly.

"You've been like a brother to me Taichi. Please make sure not to die on us."

Taichi broke out of the embrace and reached in his pocket. He took out a chain which was silver and had a tooth in the middle.

"Take this Izzy. It's Agumon 's tooth and he gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you because we are brothers. Take care of my sister for me."

Koushiro nodded and went to stand by Mimi. Sora came up next with shades covering her eyes. Yamato was nowhere to be seen. Taichi left the thought alone and clenched his fists. He looked at Sora who stood before him shaking abruptly. Immediately, he went to hug her but she backed away and ran down the street crying. Taichi watched her go and a damp tear fell from his eye. All of the others couldn't believe what happened. Taichi took one long last look at his group of friends and family and nodded.

"I'll miss you all. Take care of yourselves."

And with that final word, a portal opened and he stepped through into the digital world.

**_Chapter Two End..._**


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**Descent to Darkness**

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon nor its characters except for the ones that I make up.

* * *

_Somewhere in the digital world, a mysterious figure walks in the shadow of the trees waiting for something or someone. A sound suddenly emerges from the bushes and the figure jumps into the trees and watches a lone Gatomon popping out. The Gatomon sniffs around the area and looks up to see a dagger flying straight at it. The digimon jumped out of the way and then landed on a branch as the figure landed on the ground. The figure is cloaked in shadow and his eyes are gleaming vehemently._

_He looks up at the digimon and he reaches in his black pouch to pull out two daggers. The Gatomon's eyes went wide as the daggers flew at lightning speed towards it. The digimon dodged them by flipping to another tree branch while the two daggers shot right through the tree branch . Then, the digimon turned around and the figure stood there with a kitana hoisted above its head. The Gatomon looked up at the figure in shock as it said its last words._

_"Digi-Gods help me!"_

_Then the blade came down at lightning speed and it cleaved right through the defenseless digimon. Data appeared and it withered away because it didn't find no host to go in. The figure's eyes dimmed down to a chocolate-brown and the figure took off its cloak to reveal long, chestnut brown hair. He looked at his blade and grinned maliciously as he sheathed it. He looked towards the sky, raised his hands and blasted a beam of black energy. The energy opened a portal and the figure flew through it laughing evilly._

**Chapter Three - An Unexpected Meeting**

A portal appeared in front of Gennai's house and a figure emerged from it. Taichi looked up at the sky and breathed in a breath of fresh air. He then began to walk towards the house until three mysterious figures popped out of nowhere. One of them had a badge on them and it read D.W.I (Digital World Investigators). Then, the other two pulled out their pistols and took off the safety.

"You're under arrest for murdering defenseless digimon. If you come peacefully we will not harm you."

Taichi looked confused as to why he was being put under arrest but he complied.

"Good," the same one that spoke earlier said as he motioned for the other two to handcuff him.

They were about to approach him until two beams came down from the sky and exploded in front of them. Dust arose from the ground and two lone figures stood where the dust and smoke were. One of them wore a leather jacket and black jeans while his long, golden hair was flowing wildly from the wind.

He took off his shades and his icy blue eyes were looking right at Taichi. The other one wore a long, black cloak with a cape strung around his shoulder. All of his features were covered except for his eyes which were glowing red. The three investigators started to back away from them with their weapons drawn. Taichi looked at them with curious eyes and he suddenly realized what was going to happen to them. The two figures suddenly charged forward releasing their weapons and the DWI decided to start firing them with their guns.

Taichi dove to the ground to dodge the lasers while the two figures sped past him picking up even more speed. The one that was cloaked decided to take matters in his own hands by digging in his pouch and taking out three daggers. He threw the daggers and they knocked out the guns that were in their hands. The DWI decided to run for their lives but didn't get too far as the two figures caught up and blasted them. Smoke fogged Taichi's vision and he decided to hide. The two figures emerged from the smoke and looked around. The blond one growled and blasted out a black energy beam. The beam became a portal and they took one last look before they disappeared.

Taichi hid in the trees as he watched the two figures vanished into a portal. He climbed down the tree and looked at where the three guys he met suddenly disappeared.

'Hmm...who were those guys and what's this D.W.I,' he looked up as he noticed it was getting dark.

'Whoever those guys are, they sure are destructive,' he sighed as walked into Gennai's house.

Inside, it was a mess. Taichi stared in horror as his mentor's home got thrashed. He clenched his fists as he tried to suppress his anguish. He walked towards the living room where a big computer was replaying a message. It read: 'Taichi, if you are reading this then I am no longer here but I have left something very important to you. If you look in the room down in the basement you will find it. Don't worry about Agumon he's safe just download the digimon locator off of my computer that you are reading. I am proud of you Taichi and I just want you to know that everything I taught you will come in handy for this new test that you will have to overcome. Good luck, my chosen.' He looked at the screen and his eyes became damp.

'No, Gennai...' Then, he looked out the window and closed his eyes crying softly.

**_Chapter Three End..._**


End file.
